


Battle for the Sex-es!

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: The girls of the Resident Evil series find themselves trapped in a game where the only way to win is to kiss their long beloved partners and finally release all the pent up tension that has been inside all of them since the beginning. But are they strong enough to defeat the ones they love to set them all free? As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	1. The Trials

Writer's Note: I have been wanting to write this story for a while now but I only now managed to get a good grasp on how I wanted to tell this story. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!

(Events take place in 2014, after RE6)

Jill Valentine wakes up in a very brightly lit, white walled room. She is dizzy and doesn't remember what has happened for her to get knocked out. Gathering her composure, she stands up and looks around to find herself in a six by six foot cage that is made of very large metal poles that drill straight down into the concrete floors.

She looks to her right and sees Ada unconscious on the floor. She is wearing nothing but a red, skin tight, leather, catsuit. Jill looks down at herself and finds she is wearing one similar to hers, only the one she is wearing is blue. She checks herself for any weapons or items but the suit leaves no place for anything to be stashed away. Her hand brushes something hard against her chest. She examines it and discovers that it is a badge. She un-clips it from her suit and places it in her hand. It reads 'BSAA' then underneath 'Chris Redfield.'

"Why do I have Chris's badge?" She asks herself.

Continuing to study the room, she discovers a large steal door that appears to be the only means of leaving the cage. The rest of the room, on the other side of the bars, is just an empty space with a large, glass window that overlooks the room.

"Hey!" She yells towards the window.

No one responds. She hears someone groan to her left. She turns ready to strike at any threat. She quickly calms herself when she realizes it is Sherry Birkin in the next cage coming to. Her catsuit is white, blending into the walls and floor around her. She stands up taking in a deep breath through her teeth and holding her head.

"Owe, damn it. Where am I?" She whines.

"Sherry? Is that you?" Jill approaches her side of the cage.

"Jill? Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just woke up here, same as you."

Ada stirs from behind her. "Oh great. What the hell does someone want with us this time?"

"Are you alright, Ada?" Jill asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little sleepy is all. What about you?" She answers.

"Same. Someone must have drugged us and brought us here. Do either of you remember anything? I mean about being knocked out?"

"Yeah, I was working on research for a new vaccine in my office when I suddenly felt something sharp stab me in the neck," says Sherry as she rubs her throat with her fingers.

"I was still in China, making sure that all traces of my DNA were scrapped from Simmon's little Ada project. I stopped in at a bar to have a drink. I guess whoever it was was skilled at sneaking. It's the first time anyone has gotten the jump on me." She gives a little smile impressed at the idea.

"What about you Jill?" Sherry asks.

"I was at the gym training. I could swear there was no one else in the room with me at the time but... I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, who's that?" Ada asks them as she points across the room, behind Sherry.

Sherry turns around and sees a woman with short brown hair, wearing a green catsuit, facing away from them.

"Is that Rebecca? I can't really tell. I can't see her face," says Sherry.

"She's still out cold. Whatever it was, they must have given her too much," Jill deduces.

"So what is with these get ups anyway?" Sherry says while realizing what they are all wearing. "Are they recruiting us into the Power Rangers, or what?"

"It's probably be some creepy old guy with a sick fetish," says Ada.

"Hey do you two have anything specific on you?" Jill asks.

"What do you mean?" Ada replies.

"Well, I have Chris's BSAA badge for some reason. It's the only thing on me."

Sherry and Ada check themselves. They both find that they are wearing a necklace with something looped on them. Ada's necklace has a small stuffed bear and Sherry's has a key.

Ada laughs, "I gave this to Leon back in Spain. Not sure why I have it now."

"I think this is the key to Jake's motorcycle. It's one of the only things he would never just give up willingly," says Sherry.

"So what the hell?" Jill ponders.

Suddenly a loud female voice booms from the rooms intercom, "Well, well. My precious subjects are finally awake."

The three of them approach the front of their cages and stick their heads against the poles to try to get a better look at the woman through the window, looking down at them.

"Subjects? What do you want with us?" Jill demands.

"Now now, there is no need to get all worked up. I did not bring you here to run any bio experiments on you or anything like that. This is more of a test. A battle of the sexes if you will."

The three of them look to each other confused. The announcer notices Rebecca is still unconscious on the floor.

"Oh dear, it looks like one of our kittens hasn't woken up from her nap yet. No matter. I am sure she'll come around soon enough."

"Enough of this bull shit. Tell us why we're here!" Jill demands while she pulls on the bars in a futile manor.

"You are here because we are all tired of seeing you girls beat around the bush."

"We?"

"Yes, your fans."

The girls look to each other again, still having no idea what the woman is talking about.

"You see, we have been watching all of you for almost eighteen years now. Ever since that day the S.T.A.R.S members got trapped in that mansion on the outskirts of Raccoon City. We have admired each of you for your strengths and weaknesses. Not to mention your good looks in both face and body."

"Perverts," Ada mutters under her breath.

"We've also admired the relationships you have all managed to grow. Some of you got more screen time than others but none the less, each of you care for someone equally as much as the others and we are tired of waiting around for you all to make the first move. So here we are. Behind those steel doors is the person you must come face to face with and express to them how you truly feel. If you fail to do so, I will leave you in your metal cell to rot, but if you are successful I will offer you a romantic getaway of your choice. Where you and your partner can have all the time you need to... seal the deal sort of speak. Speaking of sealing the deal there is only one way that these doors will open and you will be set free. In order to win the battle against your partner you will have to kiss them. And not only do you have to kiss them but they have to be willing to kiss you back. So, let the battle of the sexes... begin."

The steal doors rise open and the girls turn to find just a void of blackness in the next rooms. Faintly they see a small glow of something red.

"What is that?" Sherry asks scared.

"I don't know, but we have to check it out," Jill instructs.

"What if it's a trap?" She whines.

"Then the alternative is to sit here and wait to die." Ada answers.

"What about Rebecca?" Sherry asks. "We can't just leave her like that."

"You can try waking her up but if she doesn't come to... then we'll have to move on without her," Jill says reluctantly.

"I'm going in. See you girls on the other side." Ada hurries through the doorway showing no fear or restraint.

"No, Ada wait!" Jill yells, but she does not stop and the door slams closed behind her.

Sherry kneels down to get as close to Rebecca as she can. She tries reaching her arm out to her but Rebecca lies just out of reach.

"Rebecca, Rebecca wake up!" She calls. "Come on, snap out of it!"

When she does not stir Sherry turns back to Jill who is at the doorway of the dark room.

"I'm heading in. Good luck Sherry."

"But we can't just leave..."

Jill does not wait to hear her finish and steps inside. Her door too slams shut as soon as she disappears into the darkness. Sherry turns back to Rebecca.

"I'm sorry," she says softly and hurries toward the glint of red light.


	2. Fight for Love

Ada stands in the darkness for the longest moment waiting for any kind of sound to give her a clue on what she is about to deal with. There is no movement. As she steps closer to the glowing red circle, she begins to hear something taking in deep breaths. It is then she realizes that with each inhale she can see the red orb rise ever so slightly and with each exhale it descends. She approaches further with caution, the breathing becoming clearer and clearer with each step. As she stands next to it, she sees the outline of a face appearing just above the glow of light. She recognizes it.

"Leon?" She reaches out to touch him.

Suddenly the lights flash on and Ada takes a few steps back, sure that a trap has just been triggered. She watches Leon as he lifts his head and opens his eyes. She waits for him to say something but he just stands there glaring at her. He has been stripped down to only a pair of skin tight shorts that match the color of her catsuit. A P30 spider clings to his chest, still giving off its red glow.

"P30 huh? So that's their plan," she says to herself.

She looks around the room and sees that there are cameras set up all over the ceiling. Another steal door is located behind Leon. Other than that the room is bare. Just another white washed cube with no windows, no furniture, no weapons. Nothing she can use for a means of escape.

"Leon? Can you hear me?" She calls out to him.

He smiles at her menacingly then swiftly lunges at her.

"I guess I have no choice."

She leaps into the air to dodge his attack. He reaches up in the air to grab her but she arks over him and like a cat, lands on her feet behind him. He turns around ready to grab at her but she runs towards the steal door. He chases after her and as they reach the far wall she jumps up onto it and pushes herself off, back flipping into the air and once again landing behind him. Out of breath he turns to face her.

"Don't make me do this Leon. I don't want to fight you."

He continues to glare at her with that smirk spread across his lips.

"Come on, snap out of it! I know you can hear me. You have to fight it!" She rallies.

He lunges at her again.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it."

She jumps into the air and this time lands on his shoulders. With him caught off guard she is able to wrap her legs around his head and use her body weight to slam him to the ground. She straddles him, using all her force to pin him to the floor. He struggles to break free from her grasp.

Ada gives herself a pep talk, "I've got to do this. Let's just get it over with."

She leans down and kisses him hard. As their lips connect Leon continues to struggle to get free. After a few moments he begins to relax himself and his hands fall to the floor at his sides. She continues to kiss him until she is sure she has shocked his system enough to snap him out of the P30's control. She lifts herself up from him and he looks to her amazed.

"Ada, you finally..."

"Shut up. Let's just get this thing off you." She grasps the metal spider between her fingers. "This is probably going to hurt," she warns.

She begins yanking the spider from his chest. He screams out in pain as it clings hard to his skin. Though it hurts her to see Leon in such a state, she does not stop. He grasps her wrists, squeezing them hard.

"Ahh... fuck!" He screams.

"I've almost got it, just hang on."  
He kicks and wails as the legs of the spider finally rip free from his chest. The spider wriggles its legs at her, trying to find any means of clamping back on. She stands up from Leon and places it on its back against the floor then stomps her heal into its underbelly until it stops moving.

Leon struggles to catch his breath as he sits himself up.

"Are you alright?" Ada asks him.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine."

She helps him to his feet.

"So what the hell? One minute I at the bar drinking, and the next I find myself waking up in this dark, empty room."

"It's some woman toying with us. She said the only way we can be set free is by revealing our true feelings to... our partners."

"Partners? As in sexual?" He questions her half joking.

"Yeah," she answers looking away from him.

"So what now then? We're still trapped in here. Don't tell me we have to..."

Feeling overwhelmed with lust for him, Ada doesn't wait for him to finish and presses her mouth eagerly against his. He slowly wraps his arms around her then she soon follows. Eventually she pulls away from him and he looks down at her shocked. She bops him on the chin to make him close his gaped mouth then gives him a smile. The steal door opens behind them.

"Come on," Ada instructs while running toward the doorway.

Leon stays close behind her.

Jill stands with her back up against the steal door wondering if following along with the announcers demands was actually the right thing to do. She tries to come up with some idea as to how she can sneak her way out but nothing back in that room would have allowed her to do so. So why does she cower against the door? The only way to progress is by moving forward yet she can't get her feet to do so. She looks to the red glow on the other side of the room.

Like an angler fish's lure it calls out to her, but she knows better than to fall for such a trick. After a while, since she doesn't move toward it, it starts moving toward her.

"What the hell?" She says worriedly.

As the orb approaches closer and closer she hears deep breathing becoming louder and louder. She keeps herself pressed against the wall and tries to stay as still as possible, hoping that whatever it is won't realize she is there. However, she feels the body in front of her lean into her direction and its hot breath caresses her neck.

The lights flash on and she is temporarily blinded. Allowing her eyes to adjust, she sees the figure of a large, buff man before her.

"Chris?" She questions.

Just then she gets a powerful blow from his fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He then picks her up and throws her against the wall. She staggers on the floor unable to catch her breath.

"Chris," she wheezes. "It's me, Jill."

He does not bat an eye. As he reaches down to grab her again she rolls across the floor and tries kicking him in the leg to trip him, but she only ends up hurting herself more. He laughs reaching for her again but she manages to kick his arm away from her. She gets to her feet, still holding her stomach, and takes a few steps away from him.

"I know it's been a while since we last saw each other, but you know me Chris."

He takes a swing at her and she dodges.

"Stop it! Get a hold of yourself," She yells.

She looks to the spider on his chest. She instantly gets flashbacks about when she was the one under its control.

"Wesker, five years ago." She looks into Chris's eyes. "I know you can hear me Chris. You have to get that thing off!"

As she steps back from him she finds herself against a wall. He laughs grabbing her by the throat and lifting her against the wall. He tears at her suit, ripping the seam of her zipper, causing her boob to become exposed to the cold air. Thinking quickly, she un-clips the badge from her side and straightens out the pin. Loosing consciousness, she knows she only has one shot at this. She raises the badge high into the air and strikes the pin down, into the spiders face. The spider begins to jerk as its gears become jammed, then broken.

Chris drops Jill as his body suddenly convulses as the spider struggles to keep control. It eventually loses all function and releases itself from his chest and falls to the floor. Chris slaps himself in the head a few times trying to fight off the feeling of restraint. Jill approaches him and puts her hand on his arm.

"Chris, stop. Stop, you're alright now."

The sound of her voice calms him and he looks up to see if she's really there. He sees her long hair, half brunet at the roots and half blond at the tips. She stands awkwardly trying to hold her breast inside her ripped suit.

"Jill? Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here."

"Thank goodness. For a while there, I wasn't sure what was reality and what was just in my head."

"I know. I remember how it felt after getting that horrible thing off." She looks to the spider still motionless on the floor. She coughs, her body still in shock from the blow to the stomach.

"Oh Jill, I'm sorry. You're hurt."

"I'll be okay. Really, I just need a minute."

He wraps his arms around her, overjoyed that he did not seriously injure her.

"I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He cries.

"There is nothing to forgive. I understand what happened."

"No, I don't mean about what just happened. I mean for everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have told you so long ago, how much you mean to me."

"Oh Chris," she says softly.

"I love you Jill. I've always loved you."

"I love you too."

They lean into each other planting a kiss, long and vigorous. The steal door opens behind them but for the longest time they pay no attention to it. Having not seen each other in such a long time, the idea that they are finally together is all they care about. After a while they do get their minds back on track and exit the room hand in hand.

Sherry follows along the wall with her hand wondering if at any moment she is going to be shot her blown up by something inside the room. She keeps panning her eyes over the the red light in the middle of the room to see if it's doing anything. It just follows her like a turret as she circles to the other side of the room. She feels the steal door on her fingertips then tries banging on it.

"Hey, open up you creeps. Let me out!" She hollers. She looks over her shoulder at the red light and it still just stares back at her. She bangs on the door again. "Hey assholes! Open the door!"

The lights flash on and she just stands at the door for the longest moment waiting for it to open. When it doesn't she turns around and finds Jake Muller smiling at her.

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" She runs over to him excitedly. "Why didn't you say it was you?" He doesn't move. He just continues to stare at her. "Jake, what's wrong with you?"

He reels back and punches her hard in the chest sending her body flying across the room and against the wall. She staggers on the floor and he quickly lunges at her. She dodges and his fist slams against the concrete wall, cracking it. Having missed, he turns towards her growling.

"Jake, it's me Sherry!"

He quickly lunges at her again and swings his fist at her. She dodges then kicks him in the back. He falls to his knees and slams his fist against the floor.

"Jake stop!" She yells but he keeps coming for her.

He grabs her by the throat and chokes her against the wall. She plants her feet against his chest and pushes with all her strength to get him off. He lets go which causes her to fall to the floor. As she tries to scurry away he grabs the back of her suit pulling her back toward him. She does a twist to get herself free and the entire left back of her suit gives away, exposing her butt-cheek. He tosses the leather to the floor and continues to grab for her.

"Jake, I don't know what they've done to you, but I want you to know... I love you."

He grabs at her leg as she tries to get away then pulls her underneath himself. He pins her hands to the floor with his left hand and begins punching her in the face with his right. With each punch her body works quickly to heal the damage he inflicts on her. Seeing this only angers him and he continues to pound on her over and over.

"Jake, please. Stop," she cries. "It hurts. It hurts." Tears stream from her eyes.

None of this persuades him. He continues beating on her until he tires himself out. She looks to the spider on this chest and knows it has to be what's causing his actions. She uses what's left of her strength and rolls him over onto his back. Struggling to keep him pinned she begins striking him in the chest where the spider has burrowed its way into him. Jake grunts with each strike which fills her with sorrow not wanting to hurt him. The spider is very strong but with its outer shell being made of glass, she knows if she just keeps working at it, it will eventually break.

As she predicted she starts to feel the shell give way and the red liquid from inside it spills out onto Jake's chest. Now immobile she lifts the legs from his skin one by one. She then tosses it across the room and it clangs as it bounces across the floor.

Jake shakes his head, feeling the effects of the drug wearing off. Sherry continues to straddle him then rests herself against his chest.

"Sherry," he says finally.

"Jake. You're finally awake," she cries happily.

"I... I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't stop myself." Tears swell up in his eyes. "I... can't believe I did that to you. I hurt you." The tears fall soaking his face.

"Don't worry. It's over."

She leans down and kisses him tenderly. He wraps his arms around her, never wanting her to stop. He wants to take her right then in there, to make up for all the pain he has caused her. But he restrains himself and enjoys the taste of her instead. Her soft skin pressed against him, and the feel the leather catsuit sticking to his body. After becoming satiated they get to their feet. The steal door opens in front of them.

"What now?" Jake asks.

"I guess we'll just have to find out," Sherry answers.

They approach the door with caution then step through.

Rebecca wakes up cold and with a massive headache. She struggles to get to her feet and uses the metal poles to keep her balance. While rubbing her eyes she looks around the room. There is no sound. No one around to tell her where she is, just a large black doorway and seems to be looking into her soul.

"Where am I?" She asks herself.

Her ears begin to buzz and she whimpers as she covers her ears with her palms but it does her no good. She wobbles her way to the doorway. Resting her shoulder against the doorway she feels nothing. No heat, no airflow.

"Hello?" He yells softly into the darkness. There is no answer. "Hello?" She asks again, this time more drawn out. Still no answer. She sees a red glint inside. "Is that a gem, like back at the mansion?"

She places her hand on the inside wall of the room searching for a light switch. All she finds is a flat surface. She tries the other side. Still nothing.

She takes in a deep breath, "Okay, let's do this."

She steps into the room and the door seals shut behind her. Now it total darkness she begins to panic. Her breathing becomes erratic.

"Oh no! What is this?"

With her heart racing she takes a step towards the red orb.

"This is so stupid. That light could mean anything. Why am I moving toward it?"

She takes another step forward. She hears faint breathing.

"I knew it, it's probably some new kind of bio-weapon, and now I'm trapped in here with it."

She takes another step forward and the lights flash on. She screams as she looses her balance and falls backward. The light causes her to head to ring once again.

"Owe, fuck!" She cries.

Now with the lights on, she tries to see what it is she has been walking towards this whole time. It is a man, bare chested, wearing green leather shorts. She recognizes the large tattoo trailing down his right arm.

"Billy?"  
He opens his eyes and looks to her direction.

"Billy Coen? Is it really you?"

She tries to stand up but ends up becoming light headed and falling back to her knees. She crawls towards him excitedly.

"It's been so long. What are we doing here?"

He gives her a creepy smile and begins walking towards her. She reaches out her hand to him. He grabs it and uses her own weight to turn her over on her back. He straddles her, pinning her down then immediately begins to strangle her. She pulls at his wrists but is too week to make them budge.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Tears stream from her eyes as she looks into his, not understanding why he would act in such a way.

He tightens his grip, feeling her slender neck compress between his fingers. He laughs shaking here as her face turns blue. Suddenly he hears a metallic sound as something falls from around her neck and hits the concrete floor. He grabs at it, loosening his grip. Rebecca takes in a deep breath of air, which allows her complexion to turn to normal. As Billy looks at the item he discovers it's his dog-tags from when he was a marine. He looks at Rebecca and gets a flashback to when they stood upon the Arklay Mountains together.

With his compassion for her rising, his mind fights for control against the P30's drugs. He stands up from her then falls to his knees as he hits himself in the head. He screams out loud as the spider releases more mind control substance into him. Rebecca gathers enough strength to sit herself up and watch him as he begins pulling the spider from his own chest. He screams again. His arm muscles flex so hard their veins begin to stand out. He continues pulling until the legs of the spider pull free from his skin.

He throws it across the room and it wriggles around on the floor for a moment before correcting its balance and makes a b line for Rebecca. She panics and begins scuffling her way across the floor. Furious at the thing, Billy stomps his foot down hard on top of it, crushing it until it stops moving. He then turns his attention to Rebecca.

"Are you alright?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I'm..." Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls backwards to the floor.

"Rebecca!"Billy yells. He hurries to her side and picks her up in his arms. Being so small she is almost weightless to him. "Rebecca, open your eyes. Please," he cries.

"Billy, why? Why are we here?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything. Oh Rebecca, I've missed you so much. It's been so long since..."

"Sixteen years," she whispers.

"What's that?"

"It's been sixteen years, since that day in the mountains."

"Yeah. You're not the little girl I remember from back then," he laughs. "You've upgraded to little woman."

"Shut up," she blushes. She places her fingers over the holes on his chest where the spider's legs had been dug into him. "You're hurt."

"I'll be alright. I'm more worried about you at the moment. You might be scrawny but your tough too. You'd have to be to live through the things you have." He remembers he has his dog-tags in his hand. "So what about this? You kept these all this time?"

"Of course. I've never taken them off. I've never stopped thinking about you Billy. Not even after all this time."

"Rebecca," he cries, as tears escape his eyes. It's the first time he has allowed himself to cry since the day of their parting.

She takes him by the neck and pulls him down toward her, pressing her lips gently against his. He lifts her up to be closer to him and returns the gesture. Her tongue caresses his, sending shivers throughout his body. Eventually she looses her stamina and rests her head against his chest. The steal door raises in response. Billy looks over at the dark doorway then down at Rebecca.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

He grips her close and carries her through the doorway.


	3. Together Again

Ada and Leon are the first to exit to the other side where they find yet another big white room but only this time there is a large leather couch and hors d'oeuvres waiting for them. They are skeptical of the scene and stand at the end of the room.

The announcer woman appears in the window on the other end. "Please, take a seat. You have earned your prize."

They walk over and slowly sit down next to each other. They look over the food which close up looks very appetizing.

Leon picks up one of the cookies and raises it to his mouth.

"You're not seriously going to eat that are you?" Ada asks thinking he is stupid for even touching it.

"My thoughts are that if they wanted to kill us they would have just done so by now and this stuff looks too good to pass up." He plops the cookie in his mouth and gets a rush of flavor that is like nothing he has ever tasted before. "Oh man, it is so good!"

"Really?" Ada picks up one of the slices of cake and digs in. "Holy shit, you're right!"

"Good, now we just need to wait for the others to make it through," says the announcer.

Only a few moments later, Jill and Chris join them. They see the others sitting at the couch and quickly run over.

"So what's going on?" Jill asks.

"We are waiting," Ada answers.

"What is with the food?" Asks Chris.

"It's amazing, that's what," answers Leon, "Go on, try some."

They join them on the couch and both go for the same cup of parfait smacking their hands against each other.

"I'm sorry. You go head," says Jill.

"No no, take it if you want it," Chris laughs.

"Thanks."

As they wait for the rest of the group to show up, they catch up on where they have all been for the last few years. Before too long, Jake and Sherry exit the trail room and make their way over to join them. They immediately sit down and Jake wraps his arm around Sherry and she places her hand on his knee. Jake gives her a kiss on her temple and she giggles.

"Well, you too aren't shy of PDA," Ada teases.

"Why should we be? That was the point of bringing us all here right? So that we wouldn't hold back anymore?" Says Sherry.

Leon tries to take Sherry's advice and moves in on Ada with a kiss but she moves away from him.

"I don't think so, Romeo," Ada says sarcastically.

They continue to catch up when they realize that it is taking Rebecca and Billy an awful long time to join them.

"Do you guys think she ever woke up?" Asks Jill.

"I'm not sure. She was still completely out of it when I went through the trial," says Sherry.

"Hey! Announcer woman!" Leon yells. "Is Rebecca alright?"

"She and Billy are working things out as we speak," the woman replies.

"Billy? Who's Billy?" Leon asks.

"I don't know. I don't think she has ever mentioned him," says Chris.

"She did to me once," says Jill, "I found out she carries these dog tags around her neck. I asked her who's they were and at first she didn't want to tell me, but then she said she was holding them for someone. I took a look at the name but... I can't remember."

"Do you know when she got them?" Chris asks.

"She said... she got them just before the mansion outbreak. There was a train that had been compromised and they stopped the antagonist before he could finish his plans."

"Wow, that was almost sixteen years ago," says Chris, "She has really been holding on to them that long? I guess we really need to meet this guy."

Just then they hear the final steal door open. Billy steps through carrying Rebecca. Jill and Chris run to their aid.

"Oh no, Rebecca! Is she okay?" Jill asks panicked.

"She's alright. She's just warn out from the drug they gave her," Billy answers.

Jill runs her fingers through her hair and Rebecca slowly opens her eyes. "Oh thank goodness. Don't worry. You're safe with us now."

"Give her hear," demands Chris.

"I got her," Billy snaps at him feeling belittled.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get her out of here," says Jill.

As they make their way over to the others the announcer lady speaks, "Good. You're all finally back together. I promised you all a prize and now you get to choose. Take some time to think it over, and when you are ready, announce where you would like to go for your romantic getaway and you will immediately be whisked away."

Each of the couples look to each other. They talk among themselves, taking this opportunity as once in a life time and a real chance to get somewhere far away where no one can interrupt them. They all make their final decisions.


	4. Romantic Getaways

A hot springs spa, on the mountain side, where there is no television, no cellphone service, and no internet. This is where Ada insisted that if she and Leon were going to get away, they were really going to get away. On their flight over, they talked about what options there are at the spa. Such as food options and deliveries to their cabin, massage options, and fitness activities.

Arriving mid day, they enter the large, homey cabin, and set their luggage down on the hard wood floors.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Leon asks.

"Well, I'm getting directly into that pool," Ada answers as she looks over at the four person, indoor pool that is already set up with bottles of lotions and minerals.

"Sounds good. I guess... I'll join you."

Ada steps into the bathroom to rinse herself off in the shower. Leon sits in a chair next to the pool waiting for his turn. He hears the faucet for the shower turn off and Ada steps out from the bathroom completely naked. Leon turns away from her blushing, not expecting her to come out without even a towel wrapped around her. He slowly pans his eyes back and watches as she steps down into the pool. Her skin glistens from the cabin lights reflecting of the water from her shower. Even though Leon has always seen her as a strong woman, he can't help but think she looks so fragile now that she is naked before him. Her butt-cheeks slowly disappear into the water with each step she takes. She ducks down into the pool and leans her head back against the side.

"Mmm, this is nice. Just what my body needed." Ada looks over at Leon. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"Y-yes," Leon answers.

He hurries into the shower, praying that Ada did not notice the huge bulge in his jeans. He showers until he can calm himself down enough for his erection to subside. Exiting the bathroom, he hurries into the pool just before his cock takes over once again. He sits himself on the opposite side from her and just watches her relax for the longest moment. He tries to think of a way for the two of them to become closer.

"Want me to massage you?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine just like this." Ada doesn't even open her eyes to give him the response.

Leon looks around the room then waves his hands through the hot water. Through the ripples he can see his cock standing strong at attention. As he looks back to Ada, he can almost make out her breasts through the glare that rests just above her nipples. Trying to think of something to say, he sits at the edge of his seat to be closer to her.

"So what do you say about getting some drinks later?" He asks.

"I don't know. Don't you think you have been doing enough drinking over the past year?"

"Yeah well. I think I have viable reasons for that."

"There is no excuse to drink as hard as you do. I've been keeping a eye on you and most of what I would see is you entering a bar alone, getting hammered, failing at picking up some chick, and then returning home. Only so you can start the whole process again the next day."

"Well... maybe that wouldn't have had to been my life if you would have..."

"If I would have what?" Ada cuts him off angrily.

Leon sighs, "Look Ada, do we really need to argue like this every time we're together?"

"We are both on opposites sides of things. With me being a spy and you being an officer, I don't really see how we can't argue."

"Our jobs don't have to be the only thing defining us. We both might have different views on the world but we at least care enough to keep it functioning enough for us both to survive in it. That should be the factor we base our time together on."

Ada's face becomes somber, "Leon I... ever since John I... I have never been able to give myself to any man. When he died, my heart died with him. How could I be with you when I don't have anything left to give?"

"You have plenty to give. Your mind, your soul... your lips," his voice slowly drifts into a whisper as he leans into her and steals a kiss.

Ada smacks him in the face feeling as if has taken advantage of her, but as she watches him massage away the pain with his fingers, she studies the angles of his face, and the tenderness of his skin. He is not just a machine made of muscle. He has a soft side that is hard to find, but if you look long enough into his eyes, you can see it clearly. She immediately grasps his head in her fingers and kisses him vigorously. Their tongues wrap around each other and Leon pulls her waist over his lap.

The water makes it easy for him to lift apart her legs and set her down over his cock. Her vaginal opening slips easily over it. He grasps her butt hard as he thrusts himself up into her with steady, slow pumps. The water splashes about each time he lifts her up and her boobs slap the water as they bounce. He watches them intensely before burring his face between them.

Ada moans as she feels his cock slide deeper and deeper inside her. The curve of it massaging her g spot over and over. Though she has been with other men throughout her life, it never felt anything like this. There is a sense of longing, and sense of lust. This wasn't just sex, but a connection of two people. Two people who longed for each other and yet could never be together because of the fear of what might happen if their enemies knew of such a weakness.

Leon takes her left nipple into his mouth and caresses it with his tongue. For so long he has fantasized about doing so and wondering what it would taste like. Her skin has a hint of cherry blossom and is very soft to the touch. He can tell she keeps her skin well lotioned and hydrated. Unlike his which must feel so dried out and ruff to her. Ada likes it however. It makes Leon seem more of a man somehow. Even though she knows he has a kind soul, he can still be tough when he needs to be.

She feels his cock pulsing inside her. It becomes faster and faster as they both loose their breath.

Leon nibbles up her neck to her ear then whispers,"I'm close Ada. Are you?"

His words mixed with the caress of his lips against her ear sends shivers down her neck.

"Yes, just a little more. Keep going," she moans.

He tries his best to do as she asks. Suddenly her hips become stiff and she presses her pelvis hard against his. She shivers for a moment then he feels her vaginal walls tighten over his cock. He can't hold back any longer. Praying that she is climaxing, he release himself into her. Continuing to hold her close, he presses his face against her hair and breaths her into himself wanting to absorb the moment as much as he can.

A few more thrusts then their bodies become limp. Ada rests her head upon his shoulder and caresses his arms.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted from me," says Ada.

"I know what you mean," Leon agrees. "My only wonder is... where do we go from here?"

Ada positions herself so they can talk face to face. "Leon, I don't know what you want me to say. We both know that even if we live to see the day when Umbrella's experiments cease to exists, it's not like we're going to settle down or have children."

"I know, that's not the kind of people we are."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care. All I want is for us not to hide how we feel about each other. No more running away. I want to be able to hold you, to kiss you, whenever I need you."

"Okay. I guess we have hid it long enough."

"For now let's just enjoy our time together. We have the next few days to discus things, catch up. Maybe talk about where we would like to go in our lives rather than just looking at things as being impossible. Sound fair?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He pulls her in to kiss her again and they just stay that way for the next hour or so.

A cabin deep in the woods, where there would be no one for a hundred miles around. This is where Jill and Chris are spending their week together. A place where no one can interrupt them. It has been five long years since the last they set eyes on each other and just when things seem to be going well, is when they seem to loose each other all over again.

A helicopter drops them off at their getaway location. They watch as it lifts off and fades into the distance before turning to the cabin. It looks new, but styled to be rustic.

"Shall we?" Chris asks Jill as he presents the door to her.

Jill steps inside first and takes a look around. All the lights have already been turned on for them and a fresh meal prepared on the small dining table.

"So what do you think?" Asks Chris.

"I like it. It's cozy," Jill answers.

"Good."

Happy that she is satisfied, Chris puts down their bags. He gives Jill a smile as she stares at him with lust in her eyes. She lets out a deep breath, almost as if she wants to say something important to him. When she can't find the words, she lunges at him and kisses him hard. He takes a step back surprised by her swiftness and slams his back against the door. Before he can say or do anything, Jill pulls off her top and throws it down to the floor. He does his best to copy her. So much pent up lust starts pulsing through their veins. For so long they have wanted this. How they both managed to hold back so long is a mystery even to them.

Jill slides down her pants and underwear simultaneously to the floor. Chris watches her in awe as he sees more and more of her pale skin become visible to him. Once his pants is also off, Jill jumps into his arms and Chris turns them around and places Jill's back against the door. Fully erect he places his cock over her vaginal opening.

He takes in the deep sent of her hair and whispers in her ear, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She hushes him, "Don't talk."

She wraps her legs tightly around his waist and slides herself onto him. She is so soft, warm, and tight. Chris's legs buckle and it takes him a moment to collect himself. He has dreamed of this moment for so long at yet was still not prepared for it. He takes her mouth into his own once again. Pressing her soft breasts against his hard muscles, he feels her goosebumps travel across her body. He massages her arms to try to calm her skin. All their little hairs stand up on end making every touch extremely sensitive.

Jill runs her fingers through the back of Chris's head. Even his neck muscles feel so tough to her. She pictures the day they first met back when they became members of S.T.A.R.S. He was just a normal, kind of boyish looking, guy. She never imagined he would turn into such a bulk of a man. She feels all of his muscles flex, becoming even harder each time he thrusts himself up into to her.

She nibbles on his ear while moaning softly to him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replies with heated breath.

He grasps her butt-cheeks tightly. Feeling each others genitals quivering they can tell their organisms are rising. Chris takes Jill's breast into his mouth and licks her nipple aggressively. Jill leans her head back against the door taking in every caress of his body. She closes her eyes and pictures what it must look like for his cock to be reaching so deep inside her, spreading her vaginal walls over and over again. This causes her to reach her limit and she presses herself as hard as she can against him to take him all the way in. The heat from her pelvis travels throughout her body releasing endorphins to her brain.

"I'm cumming," she moans. "I'm cumming! Don't stop!"

Hearing those words, Chris erupts inside her. He holds her hips in place until he finishes filling her uterus to the brim. Jill is the only woman he has ever made love to without a condom making their organisms that much more meaningful. They stand there pinned against the wall for a moment catching their breath. Chris then wraps his right arm around her back and his left arm under her butt to carry her to the bedroom.

He lies her down on the queen size bed then crawls in next to her. He runs his fingers through her hair. He plays with the dark routs for a moment then brushes his fingers down to their blond tips.

"I see your natural hair color is growing back. I am surprised you have not cut off all the blond yet."

Jill places her hand over her face and brushes her hair back embarrassed.

"You don't like it?" She asks.

"No, I think its beautiful. I have to admit though, I use to love the way you kept it back when we first met as well."

"Maybe someday soon I will go back to full brunet but in a way, keeping the blond is like therapy for me."

"How so?" Chris asks a little concerned.

Jill lowers her eyes from him ashamed of herself. "After what Wesker had done to me, I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. It took me a long time to get use to the new me and I thought I would be stuck looking pale and sickly for the rest of my life. But as the years went by, the color of both my hair and my skin started to turn back to something a bit more normal. I got my rosy cheeks back and my roots became dark, so I no longer looked like a ghost of my former self. At first I couldn't wait for my natural hair color to come back but then as I regained more and more of the brunet I felt it would be wrong of me to just cut away the past. It is like a reminder of what was and what could have been." Tears swell up in her eyes. She takes Chris by the hand. "When Wesker was doing all those experiments on me, I prayed every day that you would come and save me but at the same time, I didn't want you to see me that way."

"It's my fault. I never should have left you alone like that." He places his fingers on her chin for her to look at him. "I also need to confess something. Even though I never wanted to accept it... the thought had occurred to me that... you were actually dead. Even though no one was able to find your body... we buried you. I mourned you." He studies her face as it changes from pity to empathy. He speaks determined, "But I promise, I will never loose you again."

"I know, because I will never leave your side."

They lock lips once again and Jill rolls over onto her back. Chris slips himself between her legs and they make love throughout the night.

Feeling as if they have been in isolation long enough, Sherry and Jake decide their vacation together should take place in a five star hotel within the city. Their luggage has already been delivered to their room when they arrive. They take the elevator up to the highest floor, sixty stories up. While alone in the elevator, they take the opportunity to have a quickie.

Jake unzips his pants allowing his erection to grow to its maximum potential. He places his hands under Sherry's skirt and pulls her lace undies to one side exposing her vaginal lips to the head of his cock. As he eases himself inside she takes hold of the back of his neck for support. He lifts her left leg up against his shoulder which opens her up, making it very easy for him to thrust into her.

She moans at the feeling of his cock caressing her g spot while his fingers massage her clitoris. He presses his mouth gently against hers, teasing her as she leans in for more but he retains his control over her.

As the numbers on the elevator doors reach the forties Jake turns it into a challenge to see if he can get her to orgasm by the time they reach the sixtieth floor. With each ding of the floor bell he thrusts once into her. She moans out loud around every forth floor or so. He finds her so beautiful he doesn't want the moment to end but at the same time wants her to erupt in a sexual bliss that she will never come down from.

Floor forty five, then forty six. Only a few more seconds until the door opened and who ever cares to be standing on the other side might catch them in the act. Floor forty seven, then forty eight. She moans again and the sound of it almost causes him to ejaculate right then and there, but this was not about him. He wants to satisfy her. Floor forty nine, then fifty. Sherry's breathing is so intense she feels as if she could pass out at any moment. She admires Jake's stamina. She takes hold of the shoulders of his jacket and pulls on them as if she wants to just tear them away revealing his hard chest to her. Floor fifty one, then fifty two. She moans again. Not much time now. Jake needs to do something to get her to climax. Floor fifty three, then fifty four. Jake feels Sherry's walls hug his cock tighter. She's so close, he thinks to himself. He then begins nibbling on the spot under her ear. The touch of his lips against her skin sends shivers down her neck. Floor fifty five, then fifty six.

She moans again and again softly, "Oh yes! Oh... yes! That's it!"

As he feels her walls quiver he ejaculates into her. Never before has he felt something so perfect, so exhilarating. Sherry rests her head against his chest as he lowers her leg to the floor. Jake zips up his pants and Sherry tries to keep her legs closed enough, hoping that no one would be able to notice the big wet spot between her legs. The floor bell dings on the sixtieth floor and the door opens. Sure enough there are two guys in business suits waiting to take the elevator down. They give them a look as if to say, really? Doing their best not to laugh, Jake and Sherry exit the elevator and hurry to their room.

Jake sticks the key card into the door reader and they fumble inside before quickly shutting and locking the door behind them. They both then bust out laughing.

"Did you see the look on those guy's face," Jake asks while holding his sides.

"Yeah, they totally knew what we just did," Sherry replies.

"I bet they both got boners thinking about it and ended up having the most awkward ride down the the main lobby."

"Right? That is exactly what I was thinking."

They calm their laughter and step into the seating area of the hotel room. They each take a set next to each other on the couch and dazzle at all the fixtures around the room. So many convenient devices and even the television is set to a screen saver that resemble the flames of a fire place. Jake takes Sherry's hand into his own.

"So, how was I for our first time?" Says Jake.

"You have to ask?" Sherry teases.

"I just want to be sure I please you the best way that I can. You deserve that."

"And what about you? Don't you deserve me giving you my all back?"

"I don't deserve it as much as you do. You have been through... a lot in your life time. I've only been a subject to experimentation for the more recent years of my life, but you... it's been in your life since you were a child. I can't begin to imagine what that kind of torture does to someone."

"I guess, I got use to it. So much pain without pleasure to balance it out kind of just made it dull. Some days I think I even preferred the sensation of pain over nothing at all."

"That's awful," Jake tightens his grasp on her hand.

"It's okay. It was all worth it, because now I have you and I know you'll help me to regain all the pleasure I have been missing out on."

She gives him a big smile before kissing him softly. He runs his fingers through her hair and massages her leg with his other hand. She places her hands over his jacket and begins removing it from his shoulders. He helps her and tosses it to the floor. She then does the same with her own jacket then lifts her shirt up over her head exposing her bra and cleavage to him. He removes is shirt then pulls her in close to feel her skin against his own. She is just as soft all around as she was on the inside. He slides his hands up her back and grasps the clasp of her bra in his fingers. He unbuckles it and her breasts bounce as they fall from their confinement. Jake makes a U shape under both of her breasts with his hands then slowly moves his fingers over them. Sherry lets out a soft soft moan and her face becomes red from embarrassment.

"You weren't shy about me fucking you, but your shy about me touching your breasts?" Jake teases.

"It's different now that you are looking at me naked. You're hungry eyes moving over me. I'm not use to it."

"Are you telling me you have never let anyone look at your breasts before?"

"Only one other guy, and our relationship didn't last very long."

"Well, he was a fool. No man should ever let someone as gorgeous as you get away from them."

"He didn't. I was the one who broke it off."

"But why?"

"Because after I met you... I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't make love to him anymore. It didn't feel right. Nothing I did felt the same anymore. Before any of this happened, I was planing on tracking you down myself. I guess that woman who set all of this up just saved me some time. I want to stay with you Jake, if you will have me."

"Of course. If that is what you want I will be thrilled to be with you. I'm just not sure what we would do."

"Let's not worry about that now."

She stands up and slowly dances the clothes off her lower body. Once fully naked she begins to walk over to the balcony window.

"Where are you going?" Jake asks following her.

"I have an idea."

She opens the sliding glass door and steps out onto the balcony. Jake hurries to pull her back inside.

"What are you doing? You can't go out there naked. What if someone sees you?"

"Oh come on Jake. It will be thrilling. After everything we have been through I need to keep the adrenaline pumping or else I feel like I am going to crash." She pulls him out onto the balcony slowly. "Please, this is something that I want. Won't you help me live out my fantasies?" Her eyes become wide as they plead with his.

He sigh, "Alright. What do you want to do?"

"I want you to make love to me while we ogle at the view. I don't want any more confined spaces. Just wide open areas and beautiful scenery."

She turns herself to look out over the city. She lifts her butt into the air to entice Jake to take her as she grips the metal railing. At first Jake is hesitant. He looks around at all the windows that surround them from the other buildings. Hundreds of gateways that can be used to expose them to the world. As he watches Sherry wiggle his hips at him however, it is as if the rest of the world fades into darkness and all that remains is him and her.

He unzips his jeans and as they fall from his hips he kicks them off through the sliding glass doorway. It is now just the two of them naked together on a balcony made of metal and glass. The wind blows and causes them both to become lightheaded for a moment. He takes in a deep breath of the cool air then rests his hands over her butt-cheeks. Fully erect, he uses his thumbs to spread open her vagina and slips himself inside her once again. At first she feels sticky from their first session but quickly she becomes soft and very wet as he slides in and out of her slowly. He watches as his cock disappears between her legs then he pulls back until only the head of his cock is still inside her only to plunge it all the way back to her uterus over and over again.

Sherry grips the balcony tightly wanting to moan loudly out to the city streets. All the lights from the cars and buildings blind her even though it is the middle of the night. As her pleasure rises she can't hold herself back any longer. As she goes to moan however, Jake places his hand over her mouth and hushes into her ear.

"Just relax. Don't get over excited," he whispers.

She swallows hard then kisses his fingers. She looks out to all the windows imagining that each of them are full of people just staring at them, becoming jealous, maybe even masturbating. It turns her one even more. Her pussy tingles to the point where it feels on fire and Jake's cock is the only thing that can put it out.

"More," she moans to him from over her shoulder.

He reaches his hand around to her clitoris and massages the nub. He rubs his hand up and down her back with the other. Sherry's arms become tired and she rests her breasts against the cold metal railing. What a sight to see, Jake thinks to himself. If only he could see it. Sherry's walls tighten and she bends her knees trying to force Jake deep inside herself, but he won't allow her to take control. Instead he keeps lowering himself just enough so she has to keep moving her hips towards him begging for more.

"Jake, I'm gonna cum again. Please, fuck me harder," she begs.

He waits until she no longer has the strength to move her legs then thrusts into her hard. Her pussy doesn't know how to respond. Having both an inner and outer orgasmic experience it fights for balance. She wriggles against him and he ejaculates deep inside her, mixing his new semen with the old. He kisses her back while he catches his breath. His cock becomes limp and he pulls out of her, watching as all their juices drip from her lips, down the insides of her thighs.

Sherry regains her strength and turns to face him. She wraps her arms around him as if to never let go.

"You're incredible. Promise me you will never lose such stamina."

He giggles, "I promise."

They make their way back into the room and close the door behind them. Jake walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"So what do you want from room service?" He smiles.

Even though they are given the choice to go anywhere in the world that they could dream of, Rebecca and Billy decide they would rather stay home bound. Rebecca asks Billy to stay with her at her place. He agrees and so the announcer woman agrees and sends them off with a check instead of a vacation.

Arriving at Rebecca's a few hours later, she opens the door to her home to Billy and he slowly steps inside. She closes and locks the door behind them. She flips on the entryway light.

"Home sweet home," she says not sure how else to introduce him to her place. "Please, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to just go ahead and use the phone or take anything out of the kitchen. What's mine is yours."

She puts her hands in her pockets trying to keep herself from waving her hands around nervously. She rocks her feet back and forth as she waits in anticipation for a response.

"Wow, that's very kind of you. I don't think anyone has ever trusted me to just do just do whatever inside their home before."

Billy takes a look around and discovers that her house seems way bigger on the inside. From the doorway he can see a spacious living room, a kitchen with an island counter, and a dinning room big enough to sit eight people.

"Well, I am hoping that... this isn't just going to be... my home any longer," she says nervously.

Billy looks to her amazed. "You mean, you want me to live here with you?"

"I would, I mean... if you want to. Not that you have to or anything."

"No, no I get it. I would love to live here with you. If you'll have me."

"Great. In that case let me give you the grand tour," she says as if to imitate a game show host.

She shows him around the rest of the two story house then they stand in the upstairs hallway for a moment not sure what to do next.

"So uh... do you want to get a bite to eat?" Rebecca asks.

"Naw, I'm not really hungry right now. I think I might just lie down for a while. Can you show me where my bedroom is?"

"Of course."

Rebecca opens the door to the master bedroom and presents it to him.

"Here?" Billy asks confused.

Rebecca nods.

"But this looks like your room."

"Exactly."

Billy sighs, "Look, I know you're just trying to be nice but... I don't want to rush things. I mean, we haven't seen each other in such a long time. How do we even know if we are still really attracted to one another. Times change, people change. I might not be the same guy you feel in love with back then."

"Just by you saying that, I can tell you are. You're a good man Billy and that's good enough for me. I've dreamed about us being together almost every night since that day in the mountains and I want to make those dreams a reality. No more wondering, no more... wishing things could have been different. It is time for us to start living instead of just waiting. Do you agree?"

Rebecca looks at him with puppy dog eyes begging him to be in the same frame of mind as her. He lets out a deep breath then holds his arms out to embrace her. She very happily accepts and wraps her arms tight around him. He kisses the top of her head and takes a moment to enjoy the feel of her hair against his cheek bone.

He speaks after a moment, "I could never say no to you. Anything you want... I'll do my best to give it to you."

Rebecca looks up at him. "Then I want you to stay with me tonight. Here, in my bed."

"Okay."

She loosens her grip on him then motions for him to sit on the bed with her. He does and they share an intimate kiss. Their movements are slow. Not sure how to approach each other, they take their time to learn what to do next. Rebecca lifts Billy's shirt up over his head, exposing his pecs to her. He watches her intensely as she moves her fingers along his chest with fascination. She then looks up into his eyes.

"You're really here, aren't you?" She asks hoping she is not just having a lucid dream.

"I am."

He reaches his hand out to her and places his fingers on the back of her neck to pull her in closer but she winces and cries out in pain. He pulls his and away from her scared that he has hurt her again.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he apologizes terrified that he has lost his chance to make things up to her.

Rebecca remains very calm about it. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just gonna grab some pain killers from the bathroom real quick." She points to the master bathroom.

"Do you want me to get them for you?"

"No, no. I got it."

"Okay."

She stands up and enters the bathroom instinctively closing the door behind her. Billy takes it as a sign that she wants to be alone.

"Fuck," he whispers to himself.

After a while he hears the facet turn on and then off then finally Rebecca rejoins him. He becomes embarrassed when he realizes she is now naked and holding a bottle of lotion in her hands. He turns away from her, trying not to steal her modesty.

"I'm sorry!" He says worried. "I promise I wont look."

"But I want you to look at me silly," she giggles.

He slowly turns his attention back to her and she sits down on the bed next to him.

"Here." She hands him the bottle of lotion. "I figured you would be willing to make things up to me so... if you want, you can give me a massage."

"I would love to. It's the least I can do."

"Awesome."

She turns herself away from him as he dabs a bit of lotion from the bottle into his hand. He rubs is fingers together to spread it out evenly before rubbing it into her skin. The scent of lilac fills the room and he very carefully places his hands onto her shoulders. She winces again and he stops moving for a moment but then tries again.

She moans, "Mmm... oh that feels so good."

"Just let me know if I touch any really tender spots okay?"

"It's fine, just keep the pressure just the way it is."

"Alright, I'll do my best. Not like I've had practice with this kind of thing," he laughs.

"Is that so? You've never give a woman a massage before?"

"No. Being labeled a mass murderer doesn't exactly attract the ladies."

"Why didn't you change your name, or at least by an alias?"

"I feel it would be wrong to deny who I really am. It's the world who needs to know I am not the bad guy. Not for me to hid and act like I am guilty for a crime I didn't even commit."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," she says sorrowfully.

"That's alright. You were going to find out sooner or later."

"So then tell me, have you been with anyone since the last we met?"

"I had a few flings. Some women who thought dating a bad boy would be interesting. When they found out I wasn't, which was usually pretty quickly, they would just move on. What about you?"

"I am ashamed to admit it but I have had some pretty serious boyfriends. People who I thought were the right one for me but, deep down... I knew that you were always going to be there and I couldn't have two men on my mind at the same time. I didn't feel right and it wasn't far to the other guy. So I usually would end up just breaking it off before the relationship could last very long."

Billy moves his massage from her shoulders down her back. He feels her rib-cage as he tries to get around her arms and sneakily steals a caress from her side boobs. Their skin so even softer than the rest which are pretty silky smooth to begin with.

"There is something else I have been meaning to talk to you about."

"I am sure there are lots of things we both have been meaning to talk about," she teases.

"It's about something that happened more recently actually."

"Oh really? I'm listening."

"While that announcer woman was strapping that spider thing to my chest. I was numb from whatever drug they used to immobilize me, but I wasn't unconscious. I'm not sure if they were aware of it or not but I could hear everything they were saying even though I couldn't open my eyes."

She turns to face him. "So what did you hear?"

'I heard them talking about their plans. How they were going to stick me in that room and how I would have to fight my true love against my will. When I thought about who they could mean my first thoughts were of you but... I have to admit that... I was still shocked when I saw that it was you standing before me."

"Why?"

"Because, I thought you loved Chris."

"Chris?"

"Yeah, you guys went through so much together, and he was always there for you. Something I have failed to do on numerous occasions."

"That's silly. Chris and I are just friends. Besides, he loves Jill."

"It doesn't matter if he loves someone else. That doesn't mean you couldn't have feelings for him."

"Well I don't. You know that now don't you?"

"Yeah," he answers in a low, unsure sounding tone.

She moves in closer to him taking him by the back of his neck. "Hey, hey." She presses her forehead against his. "Look at me." He does as she asks. She glares hard into his brown eyes. "I love you, Billy. So much."

"I love you too," he replies softly.

She kisses him gently and forces him to lie back on the bed. As they continue to make out, she works on his belt buckle and unbuttons his jeans. She slips her fingers into his waistband and pulls them down over his knees. She watches him as he quickly gets an erection. Her lust for him grows as her eyes follow the lines of his abs to his chest and as she looks back to his face, she realizes how shy he looks. He is adorable. She always pictured him as a big, tough, man who would break her in two if he got the chance but instead here he was under her command. He would do anything she asked him to do. For once in her life, she was the boss. Not just the little girl who struts around trying to act bigger than she really is.

She slides her hands up his chests then back down over his abdomen. She caresses his v line then down between his legs. He moans. She sees his cock wiggle and can't help but to take it into her hands. Billy holds his breath as she rubs her thumbs up his shaft to the head. She then gives it a little squeeze which causes Billy to moan out loud once again. This pleases her and causes her pussy to begin tingling like crazy. She needs him. It's been too long since the last time and nothing was going to keep her from reaching her orgasm tonight.

She lifts her leg up to straddle him. He takes her by the hands to help her balance as she moves into position. She sets the opening of her vagina over the head of Billy's cock. He watches and his face turns redder and redder as he sees her vaginal lips spread over his cock. He then moves his eyes up to her breasts. Though small, they are still barely a handful which is good enough for him. Her nipples change from being soft and medium sized to hard, tiny, pink dots. He takes them into his hands and she moans at his touch.

Bracing herself, she begins to lower her hips to his pelvis. As his cock becomes lubricated she is able to take him in deeper and deeper until her clitoris rests against his base. She takes in a slow breath as she adjusts to how big he feels inside her. Even though his cock size is only slightly above average, since it has been such a long time since she last had sex, he still feels huge to her. Billy closes his eyes taking in the sensation of how soft she feels as her vaginal walls grip his cock. He wants so badly for her to move but waits patiently for her to be ready.

Rebecca regains the strength in her knees and lifts herself up until only the head remains inside her then she slowly takes him all the way to his base once again. Their bodies shiver from the overwhelming sensation. With each passing they both moan out loud softly.

"Holy shit, you feel incredible," Billy moans.

"So do you," Rebecca replies with heated breath.

He moves his hands down from her breasts, over her hips, then grasps her butt to help her move her down on him harder. At the same time he lifts his butt ever so slightly up towards her so that more pressure can be applied to her clitoris. After only a few good thrusts Rebecca begins to reach her limit.

"Billy, I can't hold back. I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make me..." she moans long and audible.

Billy holds her in place as she squirms over his cock. As he feels her genitals tighten and tingle and sees her face flush with pleasure, he too climaxes. His cock pulses releasing it's hot semen into her with each thrust. Animal instincts take over and he can't help but feel gratified that a woman has allowed him to plant his seed. He then realizes how selfish that thought process is. He never bothered to ask how she would feel about it.

"I'm sorry. I came inside," he apologizes out of breath.

Rebecca takes a moment before answering him also out of breath, "It's okay. I wanted you to. It felt really really good."

"I never thought I would hear a woman say that," he giggles.

"Don't worry. I'm on birth control so it's not like I am trying to have you get me pregnant."

She rests herself against his chest and he runs his fingers through her hair. She listens to his heart as it goes from beating quickly to a slow, steady rhythm. It calms her and she suddenly realizes that she is exhausted.

"So are you telling me you never want to have kids?"

"I don't know. I certainly don't right now, I don't have the lifestyle for it. What about you?"

"I don't think so. Over the last ten years or so I have thought about it. Mostly about sharing my life with you and maybe having a child or two but now... I think I'm getting too old. Plus I don't know much about the new world so how could I be good father and teach them what they would need to know?"

"I guess we'll have to see where life takes us." She hitches herself closer to his face and gives him a kiss. "I know we don't know much about each other but what I do know is that our feelings are genuine. I also know that I can't live my life with wonders of what could have been. I want to start living with what can be and the only way for me to do that, is by doing it with you. Promise you'll stay with me. Promise I'll never have to worry where you are ever again."

He wraps his arms around her tightly, pressing her breasts against his pecs. "I promise."

Seeing the genuine look upon her face, she smiles, then kisses him vigorously. Suddenly her stomach growls loudly and the two of them laugh out loud.

"I guess we have forgotten about eating over the last day or so," Billy laughs.

"Well we did cash that check." Rebecca thinks to herself for a moment. "I have an idea."

She rolls off of him and grabs her phone from the bedside table. She quickly dials a number as Billy watches her curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

She hushes him. The phone rings and a lady picks up on the other end. "Thank you for calling Chinese Cuisine how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a delivery order for one of everything on your menu please," Rebecca tries to speak as seriously as she can not wanting the woman to think it is a prank.

"One of everything?" The woman asks confused.

"Yes, Just every order you can make in the next hour or so from your menu including the drinks, I would like them delivered to my home ASAP."

"Ummm... okay and how will you be paying for this today?"

"Cash."

"Alright and where would you like it delivered?"

Rebecca gives them her address and identification so that they know for sure that she is not a dine and ditcher. About two hours later a delivery car pulls up and the two of them answer the door in robes. They ask the delivery men to place the food in the dinning room and the food ends up filling up the entire table. Rebecca hands them their cash with a very generous tip. The men thank her for her purchase and they sit down to eat together.

"Holy molly. Where do we begin?" Billy asks.

"I know where I am going to start," Rebecca replies as she grabs one of the many cocktails from the drink tray and immediately takes a big gulp. "You want one?"

"Of course. Anything labeled rum please."

She grabs one and sets it down beside him then takes a set next to him.

"Bon appetite."

They knock their two plastic cups together and dig in.

END


End file.
